Waiting For Grandfather Frost
by Bill K
Summary: It's Christmas time and Serenity is trying hard to make her newly adopted son happy, and failing miserably.


WAITING FOR GRANDFATHER FROST  
A Sailor Moon fanfic  
By Bill K.

* * *

Sailor Moon and all related characters are (c)2019 by Naoko Takeuchi and are used without permission, but with respect. Story is (c)2019 by Bill K.

* * *

The end of the year 2018 was approaching. It had been a month since Yuri Sakarov had lost both of his parents in a senseless shooting, a month since he learned that they were intelligence agents for the Russian Security Service, and a month since he had been adopted into the small family of Japan's King Endymion and Queen Serenity. In that time, the Royal Couple had done their utmost to shield Yuri from an inquiring press, for the Royal Family was news, and to make his adjustment to his new life as seamless as possible.

It was morning in early December. Endymion was meeting with defense ministers for a morning briefing on North Korean activities, and Serenity was her usual morning self, so Luna was monitoring the children to make sure they got off on time. In truth, the children were both very efficient in their preparations, so Luna concentrated more on Serenity. At the moment, the barely coherent Queen was attempting to spoon some rice into one closed eye.

"Come on, Yuri-Kun. It's time to go," Setsuko advised her new adoptive brother. She slid out of her chair and grabbed the backpack that was dangling from it. "Good-bye, Usagi-Mama!"

"All right," Yuri said. He was becoming more at home with the new routine, but still seemed a little uneasy. "Good-bye, Usagi-Mama."

"G-bye," mumbled the Queen. She kissed twice into the air, then blindly felt for her bowl as Luna glared at her.

In the limousine that would ferry the two children and their sets of palace bodyguards to their school, Yuri spoke up.

"Setsuko-Chan," he began timidly. "Do Usagi-Mama and Mamoru-Papa celebrate Christmas?"

"Of course they do," Setsuko replied. "Usagi-Mama loves it."

"I wasn't sure," Yuri responded. "Some Japanese don't celebrate it."

"Like Rei-Sensei," Setsuko nodded. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering," Yuri began, because he was still wondering how much he could reveal to his adoptive sister, "whether to get them presents. And what they might like."

"That's a good question," Setsuko nodded thoughtfully. The bodyguards glanced at them both. "I've been wondering that myself."

"What did you get them last year?"

"I got Mama a gift box of chocolates," Setsuko answered, then giggled. "They were gone by the next day. Luna got SO mad." She grew serious. "I got Papa tickets to a big soccer match that was coming up at the Tokyo Dome. It took all of my money! Those things are expensive! And that was with Aunt Minako getting me a discount! But it was worth it. Papa always works so hard. It was nice to see him get to relax."

Yuri nodded in contemplation. Then a thought occurred to him.

"But I don't have any money," he realized.

"Just ask Mama for it," Setsuna shrugged. "If you tell her it's for presents, she'll give it to you. Papa will, too, but you'll get more from Mama."

"It doesn't seem fair asking them to pay for their own presents," Yuri said.

"They won't mind, especially Mama. The gift is important to her, not who paid for it. After all, we're kids. How else do we get money?" She shifted on her seat. "Did your parents celebrate Christmas - - if it's OK to ask?"

Yuri sighed. "It's complicated. They weren't religious, but my Dad did bring some traditions over from Russia." He sighed again. "I'm going to miss some of that."

Setsuna saw that the subject was making Yuri emotional and let the matter drop.

* * *

Ami Fujihara and Makoto Ikegami walked along a bustling street of the shopping district as the cool December air nipped at them. Makoto carried a bag of items she'd bought for her family and friends. Ami carried nothing.

"Thanks for helping me shop, Ami," Makoto said. "You go out thinking you know what to get everyone, but it's either sold out, not carried or you talk yourself out of it and you have to pivot to the plan B that you never made. Helps when you don't have to make those decisions alone."

"I've found that shopping online is much more efficient," Ami replied.

"Yeah, but this way you can get out of that stuffy office of yours," Makoto countered.

"The office is climate controlled, so it's hardly stuffy," Ami replied.

"But you can breathe all of that fresh air out here," Makoto argued.

"Actually, given the amount of carbon particulates currently in the atmosphere, a climate controlled environment is much healthier . . ."

"AMES!" Makoto howled. A smile curled around Ami's mouth.

"Forgive me, Makoto," Ami twittered. "I just couldn't resist."

"Yeah? Then you can treat me to lunch," Makoto grinned.

"Only if you promise not to critique the meal," Ami advised her, eyebrow raised.

Inside a restaurant, Ami and Makoto enjoyed a midday break from their activities. Makoto resisted critiquing the cooking, so Ami resisted critiquing the nutritional value of the meal.

"Is that bracelet for Serenity?" Ami asked.

"Yeah. You know how she likes 'shiny'," Makoto grinned. "And Akiko is too old for something like that." Makoto scowled for a moment. "Honestly I don't know what to get her. It's gotten to the point where I'm not sure if I even know her anymore."

"Get her something mature," suggested Ami. "Akiko wants to be recognized as older and more mature. Get something that validates that desire."

"I don't think she's ready for a new car."

"That's a bit extreme. Perhaps some sort of fashion or accessory that would give her a more sophisticated look."

"Hmm, I never was a clothes horse," Makoto muttered. "Maybe Rei could give me a tip. Blondie was always a little too loud for my tastes." Ami nodded. "So how's Yuri-Kun doing? This time of year has got to be pretty rough on someone who just lost his family."

"A good observation," nodded Ami. "He's adjusted well enough so far, but the holidays would bring extra potential for stress or depression. I'll consult with Endymion and Serenity about it."

* * *

Normally when the Inner Senshi found themselves called to the palace conference room, it meant that there was possible trouble brewing. Upon entering the room, with Luna and Artemis accompanying them out of curiosity, the four found only Serenity waiting for them. That instantly aroused suspicion in the little black cat and she was quick to vocalize those suspicions.

Serenity's answer did not reassure them.

"You called us down here for THAT?" gasped the cat in exasperation.

"Well what's wrong with it!" howled the Queen. "Poor Yuri-Chan has suffered so much recently! I thought giving him a traditional Russian Christmas would be a nice thing to do for him!"

"And do you know WHAT exactly entails a 'traditional Russian Christmas'?" Luna asked, eyes narrowing.

"No," Serenity squeaked. "Isn't it a tree and presents and stuff?"

Everyone turned to Ami. Emitting a sigh, she brought her tablet out of her shoulder bag and began typing.

"According to this, Christmas in Russia is marked by the government on December 25," Ami explained, "but on January 7 by the Orthodox Church, due to their use of the Gregorian Calendar."

"Head already swimming," muttered Minako.

"Non-secular celebrations involve a tree, festive decorations and family gatherings," Ami continued. "Gifts are exchanged and children are visited by Ded Moroz and his assistant Snegurochka."

"Bless you," Minako quipped.

"Shut - - up," growled Rei.

"They're visited by a dead guy?" Makoto gasped. "Are you sure you don't have Halloween?"

"Ded Moroz is a Slavic character that translates as 'Grandfather Frost'," Ami explained. "His appearance and method of operation approximates the western Santa Claus. Snegurochka is Russian for 'The Snowmaiden' and is traditionally thought of as his granddaughter."

"That makes sense," Serenity nodded.

"There are also traditional feast dishes of pork, lamb, chicken and fish . . ."

"NO LAMB!" Serenity exclaimed.

"As well as side dishes, pies, candy, cakes, biscuits and honey," Ami finished.

"Yeah?" Makoto perked up. "If you can get recipes, I'll cook it up. Sounds like an interesting challenge. And I'm always looking to expand my recipe database."

"And I can play The Snowmaiden for the kids," Minako offered. "Get me some pictures and I'll nail the look."

"Well don't count me in on any of this," Rei warned. "I have New Year's Festival to prepare."

"We didn't forget, Scrooge," Minako jabbed.

"There are additional traditions for Orthodox observances," Ami warned. "It might be prudent to find out if Yuri-Kun's parents were Orthodox or non-secular."

"And if they celebrated the Russian way," Rei added.

"Yeah, since they lived in Japan, they might have just bought a bucket of KFC," Minako shrugged.

"Crudely put," Makoto commented, "but true."

"I didn't think of that," Serenity murmured.

"There's a surprise," Luna scowled.

"I should probably find out, huh?" Serenity said. And without another word, the Queen got up and glided out of the conference room, leaving some momentarily stunned friends behind.

"She's so linear," chuckled Minako.

"Think you can get me some of those recipes, Ames?" Makoto asked. "Just in case."

"It shouldn't be difficult," Ami replied, a smile curling her lips.

The door to the Royal Chambers opened up and Queen Serenity swept in. Setsuko was sitting on the sofa not doing her homework. Serenity gave her a cursory greeting and a kiss on the head, then headed down the hall toward Yuri's room. Moments later Luna walked in.

"What's up with Mama?" Setsuko asked. "The Russians aren't trying to take Yuri-Kun back again, are they?"

"Nothing of the sort, child," Luna assured her. "Her Majesty simply concocted an elaborate celebration again without finding out whether anyone else would want such a celebration."

"For Christmas?" Setsuko concluded. Luna nodded. "Mama always gets so hyped about Christmas and Valentine's Day." The child was quiet for a few moments. "Luna, is Santa going to come this year?"

"Why not? He came last year."

Setsuko sighed. "That was Papa in a suit."

The cat turned to her. "When did you become so observant? I realize that His Majesty is hardly in Minako's league as an actor, but still . . ."

"I could tell the beard was fake," Setsuko answered. "I suppose it was nice of him to try, but I'd really like to meet the real Santa."

"And beg him for something extravagant?" the black cat asked, eyebrow arched. Setsuko's eyes shot toward the ceiling. "Perhaps that's the reason he doesn't come: he fears you'll bankrupt him."

"I'd still like to meet him," muttered Setsuko. "Maybe he could give Yuri-Kun something to make him happy." Luna glanced at the girl with admiration.

Yuri looked up from his magazine when he heard the knock on the door. His homework sat on his desk unopened. After a few moments, Serenity ventured in.

"Yuri," Serenity began gently, almost timidly.

"If it's about my homework," the boy said pre-emptively, "I was going to start on it after dinner."

"That's good. You don't want to let it slide. If you do, you'll end up being a poor student like I was. That always bites you later on." She sat down on the edge of the bed he was laying on. "Yuri - - Christmas is coming up and I just realized that I don't know how you and - - your parents - - celebrated it. I don't want to do anything that would offend you, but I don't want to offend you by leaving anything out. Do you mind talking about it?"

Yuri took a moment to gather himself. "We didn't do a lot that was special. Dad always got a Christmas tree and decorated it - - just like the one you have in the palace lobby, only not as big. Mom cooked pork roast and made pirogis. We had mince pie. Then Dad would tell stories about the old celebrations back in Russia when he was young." He gave a melancholy smile. "The best part was always waking up and seeing what Ded Moroz had left for me." He thought for a moment. "Do you think Ded Moroz will be able to find me here?"

"I'm sure he will," Serenity assured him. "I was kind of thinking of having a Russian-themed Christmas celebration this year, if that's OK with you."

"It's fine," Yuri nodded a little too quickly. "If that's what you want to do, Mama, I'll be fine with it."

"It won't make you feel uncomfortable, will it?" Serenity asked. "Because I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

"No, it's fine," Yuri said, then offered a faint smile. "Maybe it will attract Ded Moroz's attention."

Serenity got up and left. But as she glided down the hall, the Queen was wondering more than ever if her good idea was such a good idea.

* * *

"And now I'm not sure what to do," Serenity moaned.

She and Endymion were laying together in bed, the Queen nestled up against her husband. He had listened to everything that had transpired because he could tell it bothered her and having the love of his life bothered was something that bothered him.

"Well, it's difficult to know exactly how he's feeling," Endymion admitted. "I remember Christmas at the orphanage wasn't very pleasant, though the caretakers tried their best. It just always seemed to remind me of what I didn't have."

Serenity glanced up at him with watery eyes, a delicate hand on his chest.

"But it could be different with him," Endymion continued. "He has a family unit when I didn't. And he's a different person than I am, so he reacts differently." He folded his arm over her shoulder. "You have to remember, Usako, that he has very few memories of Russia. He was raised in Japan and he's more used to Japanese ways and Japanese traditions."

"But he said his parents did a lot of Russian traditions at this time," Serenity argued.

"There's that," nodded Endymion. "He said he was all right with it, didn't he? Maybe he'll like it."

"But what if he doesn't?" whined his wife. "I don't want to give him another bad memory! Not at Christmas!"

"Just who are you arguing with here, me or yourself?" Endymion asked.

"Me. You always win by using those big words that I can't understand," Serenity pouted. Endymion pulled her closer. "What do you think I should do, Mamo-Chan?"

"Your first instinct was to do it," he told her. "Your first instincts are usually pretty good. I think you should do it."

"But Yuri didn't seem very excited by it," moaned Serenity.

"He's still got a lot on his mind," Endymion advised her. "It might not have penetrated the depression he's still going through. Maybe he wouldn't be excited no matter how you celebrated."

"That's even more depressing." The Queen sighed. "If he's used to Japanese traditions, maybe I should just do a regular Japanese Christmas like we did before."

"I'm not wearing the Santa suit again," Endymion told her. "I think Setsuko figured me out."

"Well she probably wasn't expecting Santa to be so ruggedly handsome," Serenity teased. "OK, I'll do the Japanese Christmas. I'll have Makoto make fried chicken. She does it even better than KFC does."

* * *

Makoto, Minako and Ami sat in the palace community area. Makoto was looking over some recipes Ami had downloaded off of the net, while Minako was talking about her favorite subject.

"And then Tat-Chan grabs me by the waist and dips me," Minako related, "almost until my head touched the floor."

"Don't care," mumbled Makoto as she studied the recipe.

"You have no romance in your soul," scowled Minako.

"Blondie, I've got two kids!"

"That's the surest way I know of to kill romance," Minako grumbled.

"This recipe for venison is really fascinating," Makoto said. "Too bad venison isn't that easy to get. I'd love to try this."

"Have Serenity order it," shrugged Minako. "She's got money."

Makoto and Ami turned to her.

"How DO you stay out of bankruptcy court, Blondie?" Makoto asked.

"I've got a really smart dad," Minako chuckled. At that point, Rei entered. Even though New Years was two weeks away, it was obvious that the priest's obsession with putting on the perfect New Year's Festival was weighing on her.

"Can I get some of you to help with New Years Festival?" Rei huffed in frustration.

"Nope," Minako replied.

"Why? Are you too busy groping your husband?" the priest fumed.

"Even if I wasn't, I'd say no. You're way too dictatorial."

"You mean I make you work," Rei shot back. She turned to the other two.

"Sorry, this Russian feast is going to take up all of my free time," Makoto responded. "I got to pass."

"And I have several medical reform issues that I'm presenting to the new Diet in January," Ami offered. "I must work on them."

Rei stared for a moment. "You both think I'm too dictatorial, too?" Ami and Makoto both blushed uncomfortably.

"Sounds like we've got a pleurisy," Minako muttered.

"That's 'plurality'," Ami corrected her. "I'm sorry, Rei."

Just then Serenity glided in absently. Her friends didn't need Rei's sight to see she was bothered by something.

"Hey, Hon'," smiled Makoto. "I was looking over some of these recipes for those Russian Christmas dishes. It'll take some work, but me and a couple of the cafeteria chefs should be able to whip this stuff up."

"Don't bother, Mako-Chan," Serenity said distantly. "I've decided to do a traditional Japanese Christmas again this year."

"What happened?" Makoto asked as the others looked on in surprise.

"I don't think Yuri-Chan would enjoy it," she said softly and glided out again.

"Well what brought that on, you suppose?" Makoto exclaimed.

"Adoption of an older child isn't always smooth initially," Ami reasoned. "Sometimes the adoptee chafes at the change in rules and discipline in the new household. Other times, the adoptee tries too hard to fit in to the new family structure, sublimating the child's own desires in order to better adapt." Ami got out of her seat, her great mind clearly examining the problem. "Perhaps it's time for another check on how Yuri-Kun is progressing."

"The gods be with you, Ami," Rei said after her. Then she turned to Minako. "Can I at least get you to sing at the Festival again?"

"Sure," Minako replied jauntily. "I'll even give you a special discount rate this year. But I want a big bowl of M&M's in my dressing room - - AND NO BROWN ONES!"

"OH!" Rei fumed and stormed out of the room. Makoto glanced at Minako.

"One of these days she's going to hit you with a gigantic fire ball," Makoto told her with a smile, "and I just hope I'm here to see it." Minako smirked in return.

* * *

"YURI!" Yuri heard ringing through the halls of the Royal Chambers. "Fujihara-Sensei wants to see you!" Recognizing the bellow of his younger sister Setsuko, Yuri put down his comic and ventured out into the living area. Waiting for him there were Ami, Setsuko and Luna. Luna was in the middle of admonishing the black-tressed waif.

". . . isn't proper manners to bellow in that fashion," Luna clucked.

"He came, didn't he?" Setsuko frowned. "This way I don't have to walk all the way down the hall and get him."

"What does Her Majesty teach these children," fussed the black cat. Ami motioned Yuri over to her.

"Is something wrong, Fujihara-Sensei?" Yuri asked.

"No. I just wanted to stop by and see how you were coping with things," Ami told him. "Perhaps we can go out on one of the balconies so we may talk in private."

The pair adjourned to a balcony near the Royal Chambers. Yuri sat and answered all of the doctor's questions. Ami noticed that the boy was subdued.

"Please don't be nervous," Ami reassured him. "I'm just checking in on you after the terrible tragedy you suffered six weeks ago. Forgive me if I'm bringing up painful memories."

Yuri sighed. "Mom and Dad aren't coming back. I know. It hurts to think about it, so I try not to. And Usag . . . um, Serenity-Mama and Endymion-Papa have been very nice to me." He grew uncomfortable. "I've begun to think that Ded Moroz has already given me my gift by letting them adopt me."

"The Queen is very easy to get along with, isn't she?" Ami asked. "Still, it's all right to admit if something were bothering you. Your adoptive parents are very understanding people. And I can be confided in as well."

"Confided?" Yuri asked, confused by the word.

"It means you can tell me anything and I will protect the information," Ami explained. "Everyone needs an outlet sometimes when something burdens them - - even children."

"Oh," Yuri responded, then grew silent. Ami patiently waited for him to speak.

"If you've nothing to confide, that's all right as well," she told him. "I'm not trying to pressure you. I only want to help if something is still bothering you."

"Sensei," Yuri began. "What if someone goes out of their way to make you happy, even if it makes them sad? Shouldn't you try to get them to stop? Should you just let them do it because they want to do it?"

"I suppose it depends on what they're doing and how sad it would make them," Ami replied. "I can't give you a better answer than that without more data."

Yuri frowned. "OK," he mumbled. Ami sensed she shouldn't push.

When they arrived back at the Royal Chambers, Serenity was there playing with Setsuko.

"There you are!" she exclaimed. Gliding over, the woman knelt down by Yuri and hugged him. "Did you and Ami-Chan have a nice talk?"

"We did," Ami told her. "Given what he's gone through, Yuri is demonstrating great strength of character."

"I knew it!" Serenity grinned and kissed him on the cheek. Yuri grimaced. "You are so good! Santa Claus is going to give you a lot of presents at the Christmas Party!"

"Don't you mean Ded Moroz?" Yuri asked.

"We're doing a Japanese style Christmas Party," Serenity told him.

"Oh," Yuri whispered. He tried to hide it, but everyone in the room could see his disappointment.

"That's OK, isn't it?" Serenity asked.

"Yes," Yuri replied. "I'm sure it will be fun." Gently he pulled away from Serenity. "I have to finish my homework, Mama." And he retired to his room. Serenity started to go after him, but Ami stopped her.

"Don't force the issue, Serenity," Ami advised her. "He will be easier to talk to when he's ready to speak."

"But I thought . . ." Serenity began. "Oh, why is this so difficult? I just want him to be happy!"

"Why wouldn't he be happy with meeting Santa Claus?" Setsuko asked.

* * *

"Serenity, are you busy?" Rei asked, peeking into Serenity's office in the palace.

The priest saw the Queen sitting at her drawing table. A blank page was on the table and clipped to the board was a thumbnail sketch of page four of the latest chapter of "Fire Princess Rika". But the Queen hadn't drawn a line. She was staring out into space. Rei was about to make a cutting quip designed to nudge the woman back to reality, but the remark suddenly stopped in her throat. Softly Rei walked over and put her hand on Serenity's shoulder. It brought the Queen out of her daydream and Serenity looked up at the priest.

"Trouble with Yuri-Kun, huh?" Rei remarked.

"Read that, did you?" Serenity answered. "Yuri-Chan didn't seem too enthusiastic about a Russian Christmas ceremony, but when I changed to a Japanese one, I clearly hurt him. I don't understand it! What does he want?"

"Maybe he just wants you to be happy," Rei proposed. "Serenity, he's eight, and a boy besides. Maybe the things that make you happy aren't the same things that make him happy. But instead of making a childish scene, he's accepting it because it makes you happy."

"I just want him to have a nice Christmas. I thought he was looking forward to it."

"And I'll say it again: he's eight. Big elaborate festivals aren't what he anticipates. Material things are what he looks forward to. It's like when we had the festival for your coronation. Setsuko was impressed by all the decorations and all the stands and stuff. But if you ask her now what she remembers from it, it'll be the takoyaki that I bought her."

"So I should serve takoyaki for Christmas?" Serenity asked.

"Ditz," Rei scowled and jabbed her finger into Serenity's forehead. "What I'm saying is ask yourself what would appeal to an eight year old boy at Christmas time? What appealed to you when you were that age?"

"Everything," sighed Serenity. "The trees and the songs, the decorations, shopping for gifts for everyone - - oh, and the Christmas cake! Mom made the absolute best Christmas cake, with sweet icing and big fat strawberries! And Dad would take me and Shingo to see Santa and he was just so full of joy!" Serenity stopped and pondered for a few moments. Rei watched her, trying to read her thoughts as she pondered.

"Yeah?" prodded the priest.

"Ded Moroz," Serenity whispered. "Come to think of it, I think that was what interested him the most when I first told him about doing a Russian-themed party. And when I told him I was switching to Japanese . . ." She looked up at her friend. "Rei, you don't suppose . . .?"

"Might be," Rei nodded.

Instantly Serenity hiked her skirt above her ankles and bolted for the door.

"I've got to go!" she cried. "I've got to . . ." and she stopped. "Oh, Rei, did you want something?"

"It's all right, Serenity," Rei smiled. "You go do what you have to do."

Serenity nodded and scurried out the door, the door slamming from the gust of her back trail.

"I'll just keep working on New Years by myself," Rei sighed.

* * *

Yuri looked up when he heard the door to his room slide open. The comic in his hands was forgotten when he saw someone entering.

"Aren't you supposed to knock?" he asked Setsuko.

"Why are you making Mama sad?" demanded the girl.

"How am I making Mama sad? She's got her Christmas party. It's what she wanted all along." He glanced at her. "You should be happy. You'll get to meet Santa Claus."

"You will, too," Setsuko countered. "And Santa is real nice and he brings you presents and sweets and everything."

"It sounds nice," Yuri replied unconvincingly.

"Are you mad because she's not doing a Russian party?"

"I don't care about any of that," Yuri huffed. "I barely know what a Russian party is. The stories my Dad told are my only way of knowing. The only Christmases I remember were here in Japan." He sighed. "It's all right. It's what everybody knows."

"Is this about your parents?" Setsuko asked, struggling to understand. "I missed my parents my first Christmas here. But Mama helped me forget what I lost."

"I don't want to forget," Yuri exclaimed. "I want . . ."

Setsuko waited for him to finish.

"Is it something Santa can get you?" she asked.

Yuri looked at his lap. "Does Santa," he began, "grant wishes?"

"I don't know," Setsuko replied. "You tell him what you want and he gives it to you - - if you've been good."

"What if I haven't been good?" Yuri asked. "Mom and Dad went away, so I must have done something." He took a deep, emotional breath. "I wish it was Ded Moroz coming. It wouldn't matter to him if I've been good, only if I have good manners."

"Yuri-Kun," Setsuko spoke up, "your parents didn't go away because you were bad. My parents went away, and Mama and Papa told me that it wasn't anything I did. It was just something that happens. You had nothing to do with it, so you can tell your wish to Santa and he'll grant it - - if he can."

"No offense," Yuri sighed, "but I think I trust Ded Moroz more than I trust Santa. This wish is very important." The boy flopped down on his bed. "But it doesn't matter now. He's not going to come."

* * *

In the Senshi conference room, Makoto was planning the Christmas party cuisine while Minako and Ami advised her. Minako was fiddling with a pad of paper.

"What are you doing?" Ami asked.

"Designing a 'Santa's Helper' suit," Minako replied. Ami glanced at it.

"Weren't you planning on wearing pants?" Ami asked.

"Pants would just hide the fishnet stockings," Minako replied.

"You do realize that children will be present at the party, don't you?" Ami gasped.

"I'm just trying to liven things up a little," Minako protested.

"Blondie," Makoto said without looking up from her list, "no fishnets."

"But . . .!"

"Blondie," Makoto said, still not looking up from her list, "no."

"Yes, Mom," Minako huffed.

Just then Serenity burst into the room.

"Hey, Hon', I've got the whole menu just about worked out," Makoto exclaimed. "How does . . .?"

"We're going back to Russian," Serenity told her. "I'm sorry, Mako-Chan."

"Huh?" gaped Makoto.

"I think I misinterpreted Yuri-Chan's reactions," Serenity explained. "I thought I was making him happy when I changed, but I think I was wrong."

"I think you were, too," Ami nodded. "From what I've observed, you've been trying to make him happy and he's been trying to make you happy. And you both ended up making each other unhappy."

"Hey, it's like that old Christmas story, about that woman who cuts off her hair and gives it to her husband as a present!" Minako exclaimed.

"That's not even close," Ami grumbled. Minako began to argue, but Makoto held up a finger to silence her.

"I think the important part of the celebration to him is Ded Moroz showing up," Serenity reasoned. "I just don't know how I'm going to make that happen."

"We could dress Tat-Chan up as Ded guy," offered Minako. "He's got to be a better choice than Endymion. No offense, Serenity, but he was terrible last year as Santa."

"Would he do it?" Makoto asked.

"I can make it worth his while," leered Minako.

"Um," Serenity responded tentatively, "let me think about it. No offense, Mina-Chan, but I want this to be perfect."

"OK," Minako replied curiously. "I'll let Tat-Chan know to be on standby. But if you're worried about his ability to pull it off, he didn't get to be a big star by being a pretty face." She thought a moment. "Although that didn't hurt."

"I'll," Serenity replied and everyone could see she was lost in thought, "let you know."

* * *

Endymion was in his office, reviewing the proposed budget for the Japanese Self-Defense Force that the Finance Ministry had submitted to him. The figures were giving him a headache, so the knock on the door was a welcome relief. Bidding the person in, Endymion found an unusual visitor to his office: Setsuko.

"Well, this is a rare treat," he smiled. "No school?"

"This is Sunday, Papa," Setsuko informed him.

"Is it? Maybe I am working too hard. Did your mother send you to get me?"

She shook her head. "Papa, I need to ask you something."

Endymion slid his chair from behind his desk and patted his lap. Setsuko took the invitation and climbed up. Once she was comfortably nestled on his lap, Endymion looked inquisitively at her.

"Mama is going back to having a Russian Christmas party," the seven year old began. "I get that she's doing it to make Yuri-Kun happy. But when she was going to have a Japanese party, it meant Santa Claus was coming. And now he's not - - and I really wanted him to come. Am I a bad person for wanting Santa to come instead of Ded whatever-his-name-is?"

"No," Endymion told her. "It just means that you have a brother now and sometimes you have to share. Santa will still come. He just won't be at the party. And next year we can have a Japanese party for you. I think Yuri will agree to that."

"Santa didn't come to last year's party," Setsuko mumbled.

"I seem to remember him . . ."

"That was you, Papa," Setsuko sternly pointed out.

"OK, it was me." Endymion smiled at her. "And maybe Santa placed his spirit into my body and used me as his willing surrogate."

"What's a surrogate?"

"A stand-in. Santa can't be everywhere, so he sends his spirit to inhabit surrogates so they can act for him. If Ded Moroz shows up at the party, it'll probably be the same thing." He touched her nose with his finger. "Little Miss Know-It-All."

"So Santa is coming?" Setsuko asked hopefully.

"He will," Endymion assured her. "Just not to the party. Why is it so important? What do you want him to bring you?"

"A pony!" she exclaimed.

"Well I don't know about that," Endymion advised her. "A pony wouldn't be too happy trying to navigate on the palace floors. Maybe you should try again."

"A robot pony!"

"Something possible," Endymion smirked. "How about a new dress?"

"Boring," scowled Setsuko. "How about a new video game?"

"Don't you have enough of them already?"

"How about a tablet - - with an art program on it?" Setsuko said suddenly, looking up at him. "So I can be as good an artist as Mama one day."

Endymion smiled. "Not bad. And you've certainly been a good enough girl. I think Santa might just get that for you."

"You mean you'll get it for me," Setsuko grinned knowingly.

"If so, it's only because Santa's spirit is inhabiting my body again," Endymion smirked back, "smarty."

* * *

Christmas Eve came and with it Queen Serenity's latest Christmas Party to end all Christmas Parties. Everyone who worked or lived in the palace was invited and friends of the guests were welcome as well. The palace ballroom had a thirty foot tree decorated with ornaments, tinsel, ribbons and enough lights to be a beacon for miles if it were outside. Gifts were stacked up on a table waiting for Serenity and Endymion to pass out to everyone. On the other side of the room there was a fantastic spread of Russian-themed food. There were a good half-dozen different meats, side dishes of every kind, cakes, pies, candies, breads, as well as juice, cider and warm sake (instead of vodka, as Serenity feared offending someone). Every time a guest marveled at the spread, Makoto's pride grew just a little bigger.

"This is so big," Yuri murmured in awe as he and Setsuko were escorted in by Luna. Setsuko just stared in amazement. If anything, this year's celebration was even bigger than last year's, and last year's was the biggest she'd ever seen.

"I'd call it ostentatious," Luna commented, "if I didn't know who was putting it on. When it comes to the holidays, Her Majesty just can't seem to limit herself to rational proportions."

Yuri and Setsuko moved to join Ichiro and some of the other children who lived in the palace. In another part of the room, Rei approached Ami. She was dressed in a fashionable violet skirt and white top with dark hose and heels.

"I'm surprised to see you here," Ami observed. "I thought you didn't celebrate Christmas, Rei."

"I'm here for the food," Rei smirked, "and to keep Serenity away from the sake. Where is she, anyway?"

"I don't know. She was here earlier when she and Endymion opened the festivities. Endymion is over there, but I don't see Serenity. That's strange." Ami surveyed the crowd. "Minako seems to be missing, too."

"Probably changing into her Snow Maiden costume," Rei concluded.

"I didn't think Serenity was going to do that," Ami said. "See, there's Tatsuo. Wasn't he going to play . . .?"

A hush fell over the room. Entering from one of the twenty foot tall ornate double doors was a man and a woman. He was a stout man with a long white beard and bushy white mustache. A light blue stocking cap trimmed with white fur sat atop his head. His thick frame was covered in a medium blue overcoat that ran to the floor and was decorated with white fur trim and white embroidered snowflakes. He walked with the aid of a silver staff adorned with a silver garland twisting up the eight foot pole. Atop the staff was a silver sunburst.

With him was a young woman with thick flowing blonde hair and a joyous youthful face. Blue eyes sparkled atop apple cheeks and ruby lips were curled into a smile. She had on a white fur hat with ear flaps and fur balls dangling at the ends, and a floor length light blue coat trimmed with white fur. Snowflake patterns were embroidered on the coat as well and her hands were tucked into a large fur muff. Everybody in the room stared in confusion.

"Ded Moroz!" Yuri gasped and ran over to him. Spurred on by his action, Setsuko followed and the other children followed her.

"Is that Minako?" Ami whispered.

"Yeah," smiled Rei. "She did a good job. I can barely recognize her. Honestly, she looks fifteen!" The priest squinted. "I can't read who the man is, though."

"Yuri," smiled Ded Moroz as he leaned forward and placed his gloved hand on the boy's shoulder. "You see, I was still able to find you. You can't hide from old Ded Moroz," and he chuckled, his deep old man's voice letting out a kindly, joyous laugh that seemed to put everyone at ease.

Yuri beamed up at him happily.

"My granddaughter and I have come to wish everyone here good health and much happiness for the coming year!" he proclaimed in a deep, booming voice. "Be kind to everyone and it will reap you a treasure much greater than gold!"

"I don't believe it," Rei gasped softly. Ami glanced at her curiously.

"And now, children, let old Ded Moroz hear your Christmas wish so I can grant them," he said. "We'll start with you, Yuri, since you know me so well."

"I," Yuri began, then clouded over. "I don't want a thing, Ded Moroz. Not for me." Ded Moroz put his hand on the boy's shoulder again.

"Your parents are gone, Yuri," Ded Moroz said gently. "I can't bring them back. Even I don't have that power."

"I know," Yuri nodded. He swallowed. "It's about my new parents - - Queen Serenity and King Endymion. Please protect them, Ded Moroz, so that they don't die, too."

A tear trickled down the boy's cheek. A hush fell over the onlookers. Kneeling down to Yuri, Ded Moroz leaned in and hugged the child to him.

"I promise, Yuri," he said softly to the boy. "Please don't worry." Yuri's arms came up and returned the hug, as everyone looked on.

* * *

It was well after midnight, Christmas Day. Most of the food had been eaten. All of the gifts had been passed out. The children were asleep in their beds and the guests had retired to their families. Sitting by what was left of the banquet were four friends who just couldn't find it in themselves yet to go to bed. Ami nursed a cup of cider. Makoto nibbled on a Christmas cookie. Rei and Minako just sat.

"All in all, I'd say this was a success," Ami remarked.

"Yeah, Serenity sure knows how to throw a party," Makoto nodded. "Have some more cake, Blondie."

"No, I've got to watch my figure!" Minako protested. "I've got a TV appearance to film in a week!"

"Well I don't," they heard Serenity say. Turning, they found the Queen scooping up a slice of Japanese Christmas cake, which Makoto had made on the side just for her. "And no smart remarks, Rei Hino!"

"I'm still trying to figure out how you pulled it off," Rei replied. "That wasn't a costume. You actually turned yourself into a burly old man?"

"Huh? What?" gasped Makoto.

"Serenity was Ded Moroz," Ami informed her. "I don't understand how, though."

"Hey, I watched her do it and I don't understand it!" Minako exclaimed.

"I assume you used the Silver Crystal," Ami asked.

"I just had it mimic the ability of the Disguise Pen," shrugged Serenity, her mouth full of cake and strawberries. "It's the first time I've ever had to be a man, though. Suddenly I have a lot more sympathy for Endymion."

"Well you pulled it off," Rei smiled respectfully. "And I think you thrilled Yuri-Kun down to his toes. He's never going to forget this Christmas."

"Neither am I," Serenity smiled wistfully, recalling Yuri's wish.

"What, no compliments for the sidekick?" Minako protested. "She wasn't doing a solo out there."

"You were very radiant, Minako," Ami said.

"Thanks," Minako smiled. "Well, I got to get going." She leered. "I've got to give Tat-Chan his present."

"Make sure you keep the receipt," Rei smiled devilishly, "in case he wants to return it."

"And on that note . . ." Makoto grinned as Ami twittered and Minako's mouth screwed up in playful ire. The four began to break up and head for the exit.

"Everyone!" Serenity called out. The others stopped and looked at her. "I want you all down here bright and early on the twenty-sixth."

"Why?" Minako asked.

"We all have to help Rei-Chan with the New Year's Festival!" the Queen told them. Minako groaned audibly. "No buts! That's a royal command!" Her face twisted up. "Please?"

Behind her, Rei swelled with gratitude.

End


End file.
